1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to headwear, and in particular to an accessory that can be attached, detached, and interchanged with various forms of headwear.
2. Description of Prior Art
A large percentage of people are engaged in some form of outside activity. These activities include labor, recreational, and a combination of both. As we engage in outside activity, we are exposed to the many elements of nature--sunshine, wind, rain, snow, etc. These elements have a direct effect on the human body. Precautions are taken to lessen the effect of these natural elements. Exposure to the sun has become more critical due to the depletion of the ozone layers.
Our safeguards against the sun's rays, above the shoulders, include protection creams, sunglasses, and various types of headwear such as hats, caps, and visors. The areas we physically fail to protect are our neck and ears. There are forms of caps that include a permanent flap or flaps located in the back of the cap. The coverage provided by the flap(s) is restricted to the neck area and does not provide coverage to the ears. Some caps, include a permanently affixed optional covering for the ear areas, but do not provide adequate coverage for the back of the neck area. There are caps that provide coverage to the ear and rear neck areas, but the panel that offers this covering is permanently attached to the cap. There are hard hats that utilize an attaching accessory and offers coverage to the ear and rear neck areas, but the accessory is restricted in that it only adapts to the hard hat for which it was designed. This invention provides an attachable and detachable accessory to various forms of headwear that offers coverage to the ears and to the back of the neck, and is interchangeable with other forms of headwear.